The purpose of this proposal is to obtain funding to establish a microsequencing facility at the University of Minnesota. Although we have substantial experience in protein structural determination, we do not have the instrumentation for microsequencing that is necessary for research on modern biological problems. To augment the new sequencer, we request funds for a new amino acid analyzer in order to meet the needs for number and sensitivity of analyses. HPLC is requested for identification of picomole quantities of PTH amino acids generated by the sequencer. The proposal contains eight major user projects and nine minor user projects from researchers in six departments at the University of Minnesota.